iTell the Camp
by Geekquality
Summary: Sam feels guilty about sabotaging Freddie's chances of getting into NERD camp, so she goes over and tries to change their minds. SEDDIE! Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

iTell the Camp

Sam's POV

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" I mumble to myself as I walk up to the Nerd Headquarters, also known as that Nerd Camp that denied uh, "Freddie." The application form they received definitely wasn't the real Freddie.

Chiz, the boy does things to me! I mean, I'm being all nice and considerate! It's horrible! I did this once... _live_ on iCarly. Isn't that enough? There's proof of me apologizing to him on the internet… _forever_! It ended up with us kissing, though, and as much as I hate to admit it, the nub's a good kisser. He's _way_ better now, though... waaaay better. Like, he's _really_ goo- okay, stop! Focus, Sam, focus!

Deep down inside, though, I know that I will never be able to do enough for that boy. He's nice, smart, kind, and considerate towards others. He's practically the perfect boyfriend and I'm lucky to have him. I'll never admit that to his face, of course. Oh, look, I got off track again!

I walk into the main building of the camp and go to the front desk. No, I don't have a car. Do you know how _long_ it took me to get here? I had to take two different trains and two buses – and not to mention all of the walking! That's a lot of walking for Mama.

"Hey, where's the manager of this camp?" I ask rudely. Wait, no, be nice. I'm doing this for Freddie. Don't screw up _again_.

She looks me over with those I'm-judging-you eyes. Don't lash out, Sam; this is for Freddie. "This is she," she says warily. Gah, why do people say that? It just sounds so awkward and – no, Sam, don't get off track anymore.

"Okay… well, I have to talk to you about an application," I say nervously, pulling out the folder from my bag.

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss, but the period to submit any applications is over. You'll have to wait until next year to apply," she says kindly.

"No, no, no, you don't understand. This is concerning an application from Freddie Benson." Look at me, being all professional. I bet he'd be proud of me right now.

"Oh, that boy," she rolls her eyes. "I'm pretty sure that was a joke."

"It wasn't!" I defend quickly. "Well, the application you got was, but not his actual application. This is his _real_ application." I take out his actual application and give it to her. What? I didn't just delete the whole thing! I'm not _that_ cruel. She raises her eyebrows and I immediately explain.

"Alright, four months ago when he was filling out his application, I kind of sabotaged it. He did something that stupidly aggravated me like not knowing what time it was and I just put all those on it. Or maybe I just didn't want him to leave for so long, I don't know!" Chiz, I wan't supposed to say that... Four months ago, I didn't care what the nub did... yeah...

"He doesn't tickle fish or rob banks or… collects poop," I tell the lady. "Just read his real application. You'd be lucky to have a guy as smart as him at this camp and I know that it's a dream of his to go to his camp, too."

I watch the lady (Yeah, I still don't know her name…) as she reads through his application, nodding and raising her eyebrows every once in a while. I'm taking this as a good sign.

"Well, this is a great application," she says, her eyes flicker up to me. "But I don't think that we could-"

"Wait, there's more!" I interrupt her before she could tell me that they won't accept him. I take out his Mood Face App paper and give it to her. Okay, don't tell him I took his essay…

"For this semester's project, Freddie and a friend of his did this Mood Face project that gets the moods of people from a Pear Pad app. It's actually really cool and it works, too! Just read the paper!" I motion to it. "And if you've ever seen iCarly, you should know that all of the effects are done by him."

"Yes, I've seen iCarly… he does some pretty promising work…" she mumbles as she reads the report. Please let him in. Please let him in. _Please_ let him in.

If they don't let him in, I'll be very mad. You _really_ don't want to see me very mad.

I just stand there awkwardly as she reads the report. I can tell that she's impressed by it, though.

"Wow, this is very impressive," she smiles up at me as she flips the paper back to the front and hands it back to me.

"Does that mean that you'll let him in?" I ask hopefully. "It would mean the world to him and your camp would get a great addition."

She smiles. "I think we could fit in another camper… but we'll see. If there's an opening available, we'll give Freddie a call, okay?"

"Great! Thank you so much!" I tell her happily. "Have a nice day!" I tell her and quickly leave the camp building. Gross, I just told someone to have a nice day…

Freddie so owes me for this.

But if he doesn't get that call, that lady is so getting a visit from my butter sock.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo yo! I thought this would be pretty cool to write, and it was! I don't think it was OOC because it still had Sam's sarcastic remarks and then sincerity, like in her little speech in iKiss. So yeah, I hope you liked it! :)<strong>

**And iCan't Take It... Holy Fudge! *insert shameless self-advertising about new story here* I can't even... (I would make the iCan't Take It joke, but I've done that so much already. XD) And the iLove You promo had nothing Seddie, but it was funny! :D**

**AND, if you want me to make this a two-shot, I will! It will be full of Seddie and stuff. ;) I'll probably make this a two-shot anyways... Joanna has ideas. ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

iTell the Camp

Chapter 2

Freddie's POV

I love moments like this. You know, just sitting here on the Shays' couch with my amazing girlfriend next to me in my arms.

Honestly, I have no idea what happened last week. One minute I'm talking to everyone, the next minute Sam and I are fighting over how she sabotaged my submission to New Electronic Research and Devices (N.E.R.D) Camp. What Carly said was right; Sam's like a wild chimp (but much prettier, of course). She's adorable and cool and a lot of fun, even though she's unpredictable and can bite my foot off.

No, seriously, she _has_ tried to bite my foot off before.

Obviously, we've made up by now and I just find the whole thing hilarious. Just look some of the things she put down on my application! Man, isn't my girlfriend just hilarious?

But… it _would_ be really awesome if I got to go to that camp. It would be great on college applications and it could change my life. Yeah, it would be weird to not be near Sam for two weeks, but it would still be really great. And hey, it's a technology camp. We're probably allowed our phones... Wait, stop thinking, Freddie. I'm not going, anyways, so I shouldn't be thinking about the 'what if's.

I'm glad we "got back together." I don't think we ever broke up, though. Not going to an awesome camp _and_ not having Sam as my girlfriend would be horrible. At least I have one of them and I wouldn't change it, even for $100,000.

"_Loving yooooou is my favorite thing to doooo and if you'll be miiiiiine to the end of all tiiiiime,"_ I jump from my seat and snap out of my thinking.

"Where is that coming from?" I ask Sam.

"Oh, uh, it's your new ring tone," she answers. I smile and roll my eyes. Weirdly enough, Gibby is a pretty good singer. Who would've thought?

"_My heart will sing the sweetest part of this soooong! Oh loooooo-"_ I get my phone from my pocket and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Freddie Benson?" the lady on the other line asks.

"This is he," I say. Sam rolls her eyes beside me… Why? Oh well, it's Sam. "Who's this?"

"This is Mary Schneider, from New Electronics Research and Devices Camp."

Whoa, wait, hold up! I stand up and walk away from the couch. Why is the camp calling me? They rejected me… sort of...

"Hi, Mary, uh, how can I help you?"

"Well, it seems that four months ago, we got the wrong application form from you."

My eyes flicker back to Sam for a moment. "Uh, yeah, apparently someone got to it, so…"

"Yes, we know. Your blond friend came down here a few days ago to tell us that she sabotaged your application and gave us the real one, including your report about your Mood Face app," Mary says. I raise my eyebrows in surprise and turn around to look at Sam with utter astonishment while she just stares at the TV with a blank expression.

"Sh-She did?" I ask, stupidly.

"She never told you?"

"No… I never knew until you called me…" I say, still looking at Sam, a small smile now on my face. "So what does this mean?"

"Well, after looking at your _real_ application and your Mood Face project, I think you'd be a very promising addition to our camp."

"…Wait, so you're telling me that I have a spot?" I ask after a pause.

"I definitely am. Be ready for camp starting this summer, Mr. Benson."

"Oh my Gosh, thank you so much! And I definitely will!" I say excitedly, not being able to hold in my excitement. Literally... I'm jumping up and down a bit in my spot.

"Have a nice day, Freddie."

"Thanks, you too!" I smile and hang up the phone. Alright, let's try and get Sam to admit that she did this.

"So Sam…" I start walking back to the couch, not being able to keep a huge smile from taking over my face and to stop the little skip in my step.

"Fredward… who was on the phone?" she looks over at me when I plop down on the couch and put my arm around her again.

"Mary Schneider… the director of N.E.R.D Camp. She somehow got my actual application and they're letting me join the camp!" I smile excitedly at her. I can't help myself! I just got accepted to a great camp!

"Really? That's awesome, baby!" she exclaims and kisses me. I smile into the kiss. Man, I love kissing this girl. Not as much as I love the actual girl, though. I should probably tell her that I love her, though. I already know that she loves me, but I've never actually said it back. Where would be a good place to say it?

The fire escape would be romantic. Sam's not very romantic, though… But it's always worth a chance! I could set up purple candles and have a whole ham dinner with bacon and Peppy Cola. That would be nice…

"I know! This is great! It's going to influence my future so much, Sam. I can go anywhere… do anything! I'm so glad I got in!" I gush out, but I raise my eyebrows at her. "I wonder how they got my actual application, though…"

"Hmm… I wonder…" Sam looks away from me.

"Sam," I smile softly down at her and take her chin in my hand. "I can't believe you went down there and talked to them."

"How do you know that it was me? It could've been your mom…" she tries to look away, but I keep her chin firm in my hand.

"She said my blonde friend and you've always been the first one to pop up in my head when someone says that."

"Really?" she looks up at my through her eyelashes. Gosh, she looks so beautiful right here. She always looks beautiful, though. I honestly never thought I'd actually get anyone close to one of _these_. Sam's better than one of them, though.

Gah, I sound like some hopeless romantic…

"Really… whether good or bad," I smirk and let go over her chin to kiss her. "But this camp is all the way down in California! You went all the way down there for me?"

She attempts to shrug it off. "Mama has her ways."

"Of course she does," I chuckled, but look back down at her with sincerity. "But seriously… thank you."

"It's no big deal…"

"You know that it's a big deal, Sam. You saved my chances of going to this camp," I look into her eyes. Now I have Sam _and_ the camp. This is great!

She looks down. "But I never would've needed to do that if I didn't ruin your chances in the first place."

"Sam, I know what you did was wrong, and I know that you know that it was wrong. It was good of you to be able to see your mistake and fix it and I love how you're able to do things like that."

…Chiz, is that kind of like admitting that I love her? Well, it's not some romantic fire escape… but almost everything happens in the Shay household, so why not? I think I'll officially tell her somewhere where else, though.

She smiles gently and looks up at me. I smile and quickly lean down to kiss her. Wow, I will _never_ get tired of this.

"Just make sure you don't fall in love with some other nerdy chick while you're at that nerd camp," she chuckles.

I crack a smile. "Don't worry, Sam, I'm more into blonde-headed demons," I tell her honestly. "But next time I don't know the time, _please_ don't sabotage another application," I smirk down at her.

Sam half-smiles. "It wasn't just that, though. You even said it yourself, Fredwad! You can go anywhere and do anything and – and I'll just be here at some lousy community college. There's not a lot of time left until college, you know..."

Wow, Sam is definitely unpredictable. She has double meanings to the things that she says. Does she always have double meanings? Well, now I know why she got so mad at that. I would never leave her like that, though. It would be too hard for both of us and it just wouldn't be as enjoyable without her with me.

I look softly down at her. "I know, Sam. Just know this: I would never leave you alone like that. I'd have to take you with me! How boring would my life be if I didn't have a Sam Puckett, right?" I tell her honestly, but then I smirk at her. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Princess Puckett."

She smirks up at me. "Whatever... you're still a nub." I just roll my eyes and kiss her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I hope you are all satisfied with the ending of this two-shot! :D And that last part about him going places and not having much time left has been on Tumblr and I've been thinking about the double-meaning, too. So, now it's in my fic! WOO! And iLove You is in like, 3 days! I just - I can't... no comment.<strong>

**And I'm hoping to update Holy Fudge! sometime this week... things came up and I just never got to writing the chapter... hopefully this will hold you guys over! ;P**

**Oh, and thanks for all the great reveiws for the first chapter! And the alerts and favorites! Love you guys! :)**


End file.
